


[Podfic of] Des Plus Brillants Exploits

by knight_tracer



Series: Des Plus Brillants Exploits [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>“Vancouver!” Sid turns and shouts at the last second as she goes through the doors.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Vancouver!” Geno yells back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Des Plus Brillants Exploits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des Plus Brillants Exploits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567105) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Thanks to rhea314 & takola for listening and giving me encouragement. greedy_dancer for helping me with correctly pronouncing the title. twentysomething for having blanket permission to podfic and responding quickly when I had a question to ask. And fire_juggler for making the cover art and the podbook. 
> 
> Music credits:  
> Intro: Frank Ocean - Pyrite (Fool's Gold)  
> Outro: Frank Ocean - Nature Feels  
> Canadian National Anthem credit to youtube.

Length: 3:42:07

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Des%20Plus%20Brillants%20Exploits.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20Des%20Plus%20Brillants%20Exploits.m4b)

Now, BONUS!! It was rhea314's idea that I sing the Canadian National Anthem. I gave it my BEST go, but it didn't make it into the podfic. It is currently at the end in my reader's notes, and separated out below for your listening pleasure. I apologise for my bad French, but correctly pronouncing things AND holding a tune is harder than I thought.


End file.
